Talk:Adventuring Fellow/Archive 1
Charm Wand +1 I called my npc wearing a charm wand +1 and she had it on too. I suppose this is similar to the christmas event items. Also my fellow is equipped with a club normally, so you may need both a club weapon and the HQ version, but I'm not for certain. My NPC uses a Great Katana normally. I called her while I was wearing a Charm Wand +1 and she was still using her regular weapon.--Nobodyreal 20:40, 11 Feb 2006 (PST) Nice Job I just wanted to give a Kudos Staff (courtesy of Chrisjander) to everyone who has worked on this page. It is a really really great page of information!!! I keep sitting here going "woah" and reading big chunks to my boyfriend ^_^ So good job!!! And here's a staff for contributors (1 per person, let's not be greedy..! :-P ) Kudos Staff (Staff) All Races DMG: 1 Delay: 390 Enchantment: Kudos Lv. 1 All Jobs ::<1/1 0:30/0:30> --Rixie-- Fierce Attacker = Skillchain? The way the Fierce Attacker NPC combat style uses weaponskills seems designed for the purpose of skillchains. TP use: *If you're below 60% TP when your NPC hits 100%, they will use a weaponskill solo. *If you're above 60% TP, your NPC will wait for you to hit 100% before using their weaponskill (Mine says "Ready when you are!" to let me know when she hits 100% and is waiting for me) and consistently uses weaponskills that I can skillchain off of. *They will also notify you (mine says "Here goes nothing!") when they get to the point where one more hit will give them 100% TP and you're already at or above 100%. So far every time I've used a weaponskill just before my NPC has 100% TP, she has used the proper weaponskill to close a skillchain. *When partying with other people who also have their NPCs in Fierce Attacker mode, I have witnessed the NPCs skillchaining with each other when no players in the party have enough TP to do it. Can anyone verify any of this? Seems pretty reliable from my observations. --Nobodyreal 05:17, 22 March 2006 (PST) : Pretty accurate, however I have had my NPC wait once or twice when I had between 50-60% tp, but other times where he just went ahead even though I had 55%... Also not sure if the warning is for one more hit exactly or not. I think I've seen mine hit a few times before WSing. I'll pay more attention next time I call him. And I want to try pting with other NPCs and see them SC with eachother! Chernabog 08:55, 30 June 2006 (PDT) possible 4th armor lock there is possibly a 4th armor lock. i recently talked to a member of my japanese dynamis LS who had his NPC out wearing all 4 pieces of sandoria lv6 equip the (gold one). I asked him how many armor locks there are and he answered 4, one for each part. My NPCis currently LV62 has 8 hat equipment pieces LV7 weapon and he stays for a maximum of 30 mobs, but i still have only 3 armor locks. Could it be we get 4th lock when then NPC hits LV65 or 1 tnl LV66? Stage 7 Weapon Graphics Could we get some comfirmation on what graphics the final weapon upgrades use please. I'll start with the ones I know, fill in the blanks! *Grapples: *Dagger: *Sword: Shotel (not 100% sure on this one) *Great Sword: *Axe: Retributor *Great Axe: Rune Chopper *Scythe: *Polearm: Tonbo-giri *Katana: *Great Katana: *Club: *Staff: *Shield: Heater Shield (what a dissapointment...) Correction Please This guide has been spot-on as far as the bond required to open certain quests. However, I just flagged Mirror Images, and I can flag neither the 6th weapon upgrade or 6th headgear option. Mirror Images must be earned with slightly less bond than the 6th weapon and headgear. Perhaps 85 rather than 90? --Chacharu 12:11, 5 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Thanks. I pushed off the 6th weapon upgrade or 6th headgear until 95 - after Mirror Images and with Mirror Images as a prerequisite. I think this makes the most sense given the earlier parts of the chart. Let me know if that seems incorrect also. --Gahoo 12:37, 5 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Mm, still wrong. I got my 6th headgear and weapon option a few calls after flagging Mirror Images, but still don't have my third armor lock. I think it goes: * 85 Mirror Images * 90 6th weapon and 6th headgear * 95 3rd armor lock (not there yet and don't have it) I HAVEN'T completed Mirror Images yet, though, so it isn't neccessary to complete it to flag the 6th weapon and headgear... --Chacharu 16:59, 9 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Adjusted. Let me know if it's inaccurate at all from here on out. Thanks for the input. --Gahoo 06:30, 10 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Update: Completed Mirror Images and have had several NPC calls to get to LV50, still no 3rd armor lock or any other updates. :3 Will keep you posted. I'm probably right on top of it now. --Chacharu 17:09, 10 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I just called my fellow for some hunting in the middle of the Blessed Radiance quest. By my tick mark counts, I only got 20 kills in before she decided we had reached our quota for the day (19, let's make this out last). I may have been off. It was late and I was distracted by LS drama, however I'm pretty sure I counted kills right. --Tyas 00:22, 18 April 2006 (PDT) blessed radiance attack a day after i obtained this from the BC battle against the demon i was in oldton movalpalos and fighting a lightning elemental and he used the special attack, it resembles the grafics of light SC. if anyone knows how to actually activate this special attack i realllllly wanna know. ---- My NPC used this attack two times and both times following things were identical: *My HP were red *NPCs HP less then 1/3 (= says "Dammit I am not going down!") *Not enough MP to cure myself. *TP of NPC at 100% (=says "Alright! Here we go") Things that doesn't matter for sure: *Active job: First time he was a Healer and the second time he was a Fierce Attacker --Nomido 04:28, 16 June 2006 (PDT) Weaponlevels only for good looking? 9 Adventuring Fellow Equipment *The equipment that your Adventuring Fellow wears does not affect his/her statistics. The equipment is for looks only. Is this only valid for armor or also for the Weapon levels? I am a Tarutaru THF and i thought i give my fellow only a level 1 weapon (G. Katana), so he will do damage but never be able to outdamge me. Well, big mistake, he was able to outdamge me when he got 9 levels close to me(48/57). It seems important to me because i think people wouldn't pay so much Money for the fellow waepons if they knew that Weapon level doesn't affect the damage done by the fellow. --Nomido 02:32, 9 June 2006 (PDT) (^.^)/ : So it doesn't affect dmg? Chernabog 03:18, 26 June 2006 (PDT) Dream Set +1 I've called my NPC at the rendez point and in the field wearing the Dream Hat +1 and Dream Suit +1, but he was still wearing the same armor he had on last time. Was that information only valid during the x-mas event, or am I doing something wrong? Chernabog 03:19, 26 June 2006 (PDT) Adventuring fellow headgear table Could we make first colomn (where the faces are) twice as large as the other ones, so that the cells arent so stretched? That way, both hair color of the same hairstyle would be on the same line and the cells would be on 3 lines instead of 6. --Elora 19:29, 2 July 2006 (PDT) : I had to read that a few times to understand what you meant... So put faces in two columns instead of all in one. If I knew how to I would O.o I'll try figuring it out tomorrow... Chernabog 08:31, 3 July 2006 (PDT)